1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a programming method of a 3-dimensional semiconductor memory device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device typically uses a memory cell array to store data. The memory cell array includes a plurality of memory blocks. One or more of the plurality of memory blocks are used as normal memory blocks. Normal data is stored in the normal memory blocks. One or more of the memory blocks are used as content addressable memory (CAM) blocks. Data, such as for example, operation setting values of the semiconductor device are stored in the CAM blocks. Examples of operation setting values include bad block repair information, and bias information.
The operating characteristics of a semiconductor device may vary depending on the conditions associated with the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device. In many cases, the operation setting values stored in the CAM block are derived by performing one or more test operations prior to the packaging the semiconductor device.
The data stored in the CAM block prior to the packaging of the semiconductor device may become corrupted due to relatively high temperatures that may be generated by a number of different manufacturing processes. For example, relatively high temperatures are often applied to the semiconductor device during a wire bonding processing.
A 3-dimensional semiconductor device includes a plurality of vertical strings, where the vertical strings have a generally perpendicular configuration with respect to a semiconductor substrate. The memory cells in the vertical strings do not have the floating structure that is typically used in a 2-dimensional semiconductor device. A 3-dimensional semiconductor devices uses a charge trap structure.